Celos
by Aiko-dark-chan
Summary: Itachi esta un poco perturbado por el asercamiento de Sasori a Deidara, y decide tomar cartas al asunto, pero o.O Pein se interpone? o es solo su imaginación? Leanlo no te lo pierdas, Itadei
1. Prologo

**Celos **

Epilogo:

Era una tarde como todas las demás, los akatsukis seguían planeando su ataque a konoha, en otras palabras todo seguía normal salvo una persona…

En un bosque perteneciente a los dominios de los Akatsukis, un pelirrojo y un rubio entrenaban, uno esquivando los ataques y el otro atacando, pero sin percatarse de una mirada amenazadora.

Los 2 seguían peleando hasta que en un momento de distracción, el pelirrojo se cayó encima del rubio haciendo que el moreno estallara de furia y en sus ojos se veía el sharingan

Sa… sasorisan - decía un rubio ruborizado (xD) – podría… levantarse… por favor

Deidara, deidara – dijo con un tono sensual lo que provocó más ira en el moreno – porque levantarme si estoy muy cómodo

Sa… sasorisan por… por favor – decía muy ruborizado

Itachi estaba más q furioso, estaba a punto de ir a darle su merecido a sasori por ese atrevimiento, pero se contuvo al percibir q alguien se acercaba.

¡Sempai! – gritó un Tobi feliz, haciendo q sasori se obligara a levantarse, seguido de un Deidara muy feliz, mientras que itachi por primera vez le agradecía a Tobi

Que pasa – dijo el rubio

El líder mandó a Tobi para q los buscara, el líder dijo que los necesita – dijo sonriendo

De acuerdo, iré en seguida – dijo deidara, comenzando a caminar – ¿no vendrá sasorisan?

Claro – sonrió el pelirrojo

El uchiha al ver que los 3 se retiraban desapareció de un Puff, mientras que un pelirrojo volteaba a ver el lugar que estaba antes el Uchiha – hmp, ya verás Itachi, ya verás cómo me vengaré de ti, solo espera – pensaba mientras caminaba hacia sus "amigos" con una sonrisa que daba miedo, mucho miedo.


	2. Misiones

**Hola de nuevo , gracias por esperar, aquí esta el primer capitulo de celos**

**Gracias a Itadei 94, chibi.inuzuka, header, Alexa hiwatari y kimiyu por sus reviews **

**Capitulo 1: Misiones**

En la sala de reuniones de los akatsukis, el líder era el único que hablaba, dando misiones algunas personas.

Líder: bien, la última misión consiste en ir a la aldea oculta de la neblina y matar a Masayuki Sanada, una de las personas más importante de la aldea, saldrán mañana por la mañana, lo interceptará en el bosque de fuego, la misión es para Deidara y Sasori, no dejen a nadie vivo.

D y S: Hai

Mientras tanto un cierto uchiha no estaba tan contento que digamos, pues un rubio y un pelirrojo, juntos, y solos en el bosque no era para nada una buena idea, pero que se le podría hacer era orden de su líder, pero si ese tonto vuelve a ponerle una misión juntos él mismo se encargaría de hacerlo pedazos y con ese pensamiento se retiró a su habitación muy enfadado. 

Deidara y Sasori, acompañado de su líder, quien les daba ordenes para la misión de mañana, era una misión sumamente importante pues se corre el rumor de que Masayuki había descubierto el escondite de los akatsukis y aunque eran solo rumores no podían correr el riesgo de ser descubiertos antes de completar sus planes de obtener el kyubi en naruto. 

Mañana en la mañana…

Deidara se había levantado muy temprano casi de madrugada para prepararse para la misión, pero ahora se encontraba un poco irritado esperando a su compañero sasoridanna 

Sasoridanna – gritó el rubio – podría apurarse

Ya voy, ya voy – respondió el pelirrojo – por qué tan temprano 

Mientras más rápido vamos, más rápido regresaremos – respondió el rubio irritado

… - el pelirrojo quería decir algo pero al ver a un uchiha caminando cerca de ellos, una malvada idea se cruzó por su mente y sin previo aviso abrazó a su rubio amigo.

Buenos días deidarakun – dijo en un tono sensual logrando que su amigo se sonrojara, pero su verdadero cometido dio resultado pues un morenito estaba que echaba fuego por los ojos, queriendo asesinar al pelirrojo por abrazar a SU deidara. 

El pelirrojo estaba feliz haciéndole esas cosas a itachi pero una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos

Ette… sasorisama, podría soltarme – dijo deidara sonrojado 

Claro deidarakun – respondió el pelirrojo pero antes de separarse completamente besó el blanco cuello del rubio haciéndolo sonrojar más y a cierto uchiha, enfadar más.

Vamos – dijo sonriente el pelirrojo

Cla… claro – respondió el rubio y junto con Sasori se fueron en un ave hacho por deidara.

Eran ya casi medio día y ellos ya estaban en el bosque del fuego y estaban esperando a sus victimas (xD) pero Deidara no estaba muy contento ni concentrado que digamos pues con un sasori mirándote a cada rato, pues no es muy bueno. 

Sasori iba a decirle algo a deidara pero se vio interrumpido al ver a sus enemigos llegar. 

Sasorisama – dijo el rubio mirando a sus enemigos, no eran mucho son unos 10 ninjas, nada difícil para los akatsukis.

Vamos.- dijo el pelirrojo bajando del árbol

La pelea no fue nada difícil puesto que tanto deidara como sasori eran muy fuertes y por eso lograron cumplir con su misión con sólo 5 minutos y emprendieron la marcha de regreso.

En el ave de deidara, sasori trataba de decirle algo a deidara pero éste trataba de ignorarlo pero no funcionó por mucho tiempo.

Deidara – dijo sasori

…

Deidara! – dijo de nuevo el pelirrojo

…

DEIDARA! – gritó frustrado el pelirrojo

Ah! Que cosa sasorisama, no te escuchaba – dijo sonriendo forzosamente, había tratado de ignorarlo pero parece que no funcionó 

Deidara, yo… quiero que sepas que yo… - no pudo terminar de hablar puesto que ya habían llegado.

Sasori se lamento la situación pero deidara estaba muy feliz por haberse salvado de esa situación tan incómoda para él.

Junto con sasori fueron con el líder para dar por cumplido su misión. 

En los días siguientes, no fue nada divertido para un uchiha, puesto que el líder había mandado por lo menos 3 misiones a deidara y sasori juntos, cosa que no fue muy buena idea, ya que en cada misión sasori trataba de besarlo, abrazarlo o hasta incluso meterle mano, deidara no podía estar más confundido con la situación.

Itachi estaba tan enojado que no soportó más y fue a hablar con el líder.

Líder: itachisan que sucede – dijo el líder sin saber la situación

Quiero saber por qué le mandas misiones a deidara y a sasori a cada rato – dijo furioso 

Líder: pues es que necesi… - no terminó de hablar puesto que enfrente de sus ojos estaba itachi muy molesto

Escúchame bien, si mandas de nuevo a deidara y a ese idiota de misión, te descuartizo me entendiste, no me va a ser difícil matarte – dijo amenazantemente

El líder supo que no bromeaba puesto que en sus ojos estaba con el sharingan

Líder: … de … de acuerdo – respondió tenebroso el líder, itachi era muy fuerte y no quería meterse con un Itachi furioso, de hecho nadie quería meterse con él en esas situaciones.

Y luego de esa amenaza, itachi fue más tranquilo a su habitación a descansar

**Continuara!...**

**Espero que les halla gustado el capitulo, dejen reviews por favor!**

**Byeee nn **


	3. Aceptando sentimientos

Perdón por la demora O, estaba muy ocupada por mis estudios, bueno a continuación el segundo capitulo de celos

**Perdón por la demora O, estaba muy ocupada por mis estudios, bueno a continuación el segundo capitulo de celos**

**Capitulo 2: Aceptando sentimientos **

La tarde ha terminado, dando paso a la noche, Itachi se encontraba en su habitación pensando, se sentía mucho mejor después de haber amenazado a muerte a su líder, su condición no pasó desapercibido para 2 akatsukis, quienes se dieron cuenta de su extraño cambio de humor en los últimos días, aunque no era muy "obvio" sus sentimientos hacia deidara para aquellos 2 sí lo era.

Al día siguiente, los 2 akatsukis decidieron hablar con el poseedor del sharingan.

Al entrar en el cuarto de itachi, éste lo recibió con una "muy calida" bienvenida (xD)

-que hacen aquí? – preguntó un uchiha indiferente

-etto… queremos hablar contigo – dijo kisame nervioso

-yo no así que váyanse – respondió con aburrimiento

-es sobre Deidara-sempai – respondió feliz Tobi

- no me interesa – contestó tratando de no mostrarse interesado

-en serio? – preguntó el niño bueno de Tobi para enfadar al uchiha

-si – respondió seco

-en serio? – preguntó inocentemente

-que sí – gritó

-¬¬U – (cara de kisame)

-si los escucho, dejarás de fastidiarme? ¬¬

-si!

-esta bien, tienen 10 minutos – dijo poniéndole un poco más de interés

- bueno – comenzó kisame – lo que queremos decirte es que sabemos lo que sientes por deidara

Itachi se sorprendió pero no lo mostró, no pudo entender cómo puede ser que los 2 idiotas (perdón por la palabra) entendieran lo que él no pudo en los últimos días.

-de que hablan yo no siento nada por ese loco de las explosiones – dijo itachi tratando de esconder sus sentimientos

-en serio? – preguntó Tobi

¬¬ (mirada de parte de itachi)

-pues no lo parece – terminó de decir kisame

-yo no siento nada, después de todo soy un asesino – dijo fríamente el moreno

-aunque seas un asesino, tienes derecho a sentir – dijo kisame tratando de convencerlo

-yo no tengo sentimientos, ellos te hacen débiles – respondió itachi

-si tienes sentimientos – dijo finalmente Tobi – si no porque estuviste molesto los últimos días

-eso no les interesa – respondió el uchiha

-estás celoso – dijo kisame

-no lo estoy – contestó Itachi

-ya acéptalo de una vez, eres muy obvio, en los últimos días, cuando sasori se acerca a Deidara, tu activas el sharingan sin motivo alguno aparentemente. Tienes ganas de matarlo cuando se le acerca mucho – dijo tranquilamente kisame

-me estas vigilando? – preguntó con un tic en el ojo itachi tratando de no hacerle caso sobre el tema

-no trates de evitar el tema – dijo kisame

-no estoy celoso – dijo itachi al saber que su plan de cambiar el tema no funcionó

-si lo estas – dijo divertido Tobi

Antes de que itachi pudiera responder, kisame preguntó:

-lo amas?

-no – respondió fríamente el uchiha

-estás completamente seguro – pregunto Tobi

-ya se acabó los 10 minutos, así que váyanse – dijo con la intención de ignorar esa pregunta

-no trates de evitar esa pregunta – dijo kisame

-no la estoy evitando – contestó el moreno

-entonces respóndela – dijo kisame

-bueno nosotros nos vamos – dijo el hombre-pez viendo la inseguridad del moreno – pero recuerda, puedes mentirnos a nosotros, a deidara o a todo el mundo pero no a tus propios sentimientos pero eso si te lo advierto, si no te apresuras puede que te lo quiten, como sasori por ejemplo

Al nombrar al pelirrojo, itachi sintió como se llenada de rabia

-parece que está muy interesado en el rubio – terminó de decir y se retiró junto con Tobi de la habitación del poseedor del sharingan

Itachi se echó en su cama una vez solo y pensó en lo que le dijo su compañero y el loco de las sonrisas y pensando se quedó dormido.

Se encontraba en un jardín muy hermoso, había flores en los costados. Siguió caminando hasta que no pudo avanzar más puesto que alguien lo abrazó por la espalda

Volteó para buscar al "culpable" pero antes de ver a quien lo abrazó fue sorprendido por unos labios suaves y dulces en un beso tranquilo, dulce y sobre todo muy apasionado.

Al separarse por la falta de aire Itachi pudo ver de quien se trataba, era Deidara quien lo había besado, se sorprendió mucho pero como él era un uchiha cof cof el rey del hielo cof cof, trató de esconder su impresión.

-que pasa amor? – preguntó Deidara

O.o que amor? Q esta pasando? – se preguntó mentalmente el uchiha

-no… nada – trató de responder

-en serio?? – preguntó preocupado el rubio

-si… eso creo – murmuró lo último para que no fuera oído por el rubio quien lo estaba abrazando

-jeje, te gusta este lugar? – preguntó deidara abrazando aun más al uchiha

-eh, sí – respondió itachi, que rico se siente en sus brazos, cof cof digo no me gusta que me abracen se corrigió mentalmente

-ven vamos a sentarnos – le dijo el rubio a la vez que se desabrochaba el botón superior de su capa mientras que avanzaba hacia un árbol para sentarse

Esa fue la gota que derramó en el vaso itachi fue controlado por sus deseos secretos que tenían sobre el rubio y lentamente se fue acercándose a él con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.

Antes de que deidara pudiera recostarse en el árbol, fue detenido por un uchiha, quien lo encerró entre su cuerpo y el árbol.

-itachi-san que haces – preguntó deidara

-no es obvio – susurró en la oreja de deidara para después besarlo en el cuello a la vez que sus manos diestras se adentraban en su capa

-ahhh, i… itachi-san – respiraba con dificultad el rubio – es… espera

-mn… te deseo deidara – dijo itachi para luego despojarle a deidara sus ropas, seguido de él mismo, dejándolos como dios lo trajo al mundo

Deidara estaba con la respiración muy entrecortada al igual que itachi, éste sobre le primero (obvio) dándole besos por todo el cuerpo. Luego de unos momentos en los cuales las caricias ya no eran suficientes para él, y decidió poseerlo, lo preparó con delicadeza (xD) y cuando estuvo apuesto de penetrarlo todo se oscureció…

Itachi se despertó sobresaltado con una pequeña sorpresa entre sus piernas (xD).

-Todo fue un sueño – susurró itachi siendo oída sólo por le silencio

-ahora lo entiendo, deidara, quiero que estés al lado mió, quiero besarte, acariciarte, escuchar tus gemidos, ver como te retuerces de placer debajo de mi, quiero sentirte dentro, ahora lo entiendo deidara, te amo – dijo para sí el poseedor del sharingan aceptando por fin, sus sentimiento hacia el rubio.

**Continuará…….**

**Gracias por leer, espero que les halla gustado este capitulo…**

**Reviews por favor xD**


	4. Violación

Perdón por la demora xD, lo prometido es deuda, está dedicado a ITADEI 94

**Perdón por la demora xD, lo prometido es deuda, está dedicado a ITADEI 94 **

**Espero q les guste…**

**Espero que entren a mi foro de naruto yaoi: ****arcade-kingdom./**

Capitulo 3: Violación

Después de aquel sueño tan extraño y sumamente hermoso y placentero para Itachi (léase sumamente hermosos y placentero) éste comprendió que realmente amaba a cierto rubio amante de las explosiones o arte según el rubio, aunque no estaba seguro de decirle o no al rubio, algo o mejor dicho alguien interrumpió en sus planes, provocando un problema mucho mayor.

Pein buscaba a itachi para una misión.

-que quieres? – preguntó secamente

-tengo una misión para ti – dijo pein

-no quiero – respondió indiferente el uchiha

-tendrás que ir, no has ido de misión en semanas, eres el único – dijo el líder

-ya te dije que no pienso ir… - dijo uchiha pero antes de terminar fue interrumpido

- o eres tu o es… - fue interrumpido también

- yo voy – dijo resignándose, por nada del mundo dejaría que sasori y deidara fueran de misión juntos otra vez.

-bien, saldrás mañana por la mañana, tienes 3 días para ir a la Aldea oculta del sonido y matar al líder.

-de acuerdo –dijo sin emoción el moreno

Al día siguiente…

-kisame, te puedes apurar? – dijo harto cierto moreno

- ya voy, ya voy, porque tanto apuro – dijo kisame en medio de un bostezo

- mientras más rápido acabemos, más rápido regresaremos – dijo itachi mientras comenzaba a alejarse

-es por él no? – preguntó divertido kisame

-no me molestes – dijo fríamente itachi

10 minutos después

-itachisan no me has respondido… es por él no? – preguntó de nuevo kisame

-te dije que no te importa ¬¬ - dijo itachi

-vamos, ya sé que lo amas, vamos dime es por él no es cierto?

- si te respondo dejas de fastidiarme? – preguntó cabreado itachi (sorry por la palabra)

-si dices la verdad si – dijo kisame feliz

-no, no es por él – dijo itachi

- vamos itachi, di la verdad, no estas siendo sincero

-… .no me molestes

-si me dices la verdad, dejo de molestarte en toda la misión – dijo kisame

-en toda la misión? – preguntó un poco interesado itachi

-sip,

-de acuerdo… si, si es por él, feliz? – dijo por fin Itachi

-sip

-ahora cállate!

3 días después…

Itachi y kisame regresaron de la misión y fueron con Pein para dar por cumplido la misión a la aldea oculta del sonido

-ya acabamos la misión – dijo kisame

-muy bien, vayan y descansen – dijo pein

-hai – respondieron al unísono Itachi y kisame

Al salir de la charla con pein, itachi vio a tobi y konan charlando "animadamente" entre ellos, le entró curiosidad cuando escuchó de los labios de tobi salir el nombre de deidara.

-que pasa – preguntó itachi

- no… nada – respondió con temor konan

-sí, si pasa algo – fue interrumpido por konan

-no, no te preocupes, no pasa nada – dijo nervioso konan.

-díganme que pasa con deidara YA! – gritó furioso itachi

-lo que pasa, es que deidara y sasori fue de misión juntos por ordenes de pein – dijo tobi

-QUE fue lo que DIJISTE? – DIJO ITACHI

-dije que… - no terminó de decir tobi

-ya te escuché – dijo itachi para luego dirigirse de nuevo hacia el lugar donde minutps antes estuvo.

Abrió la puerta de una patada que asustó a pein (quien no)

-que sucede itachi? – preguntó pein nervioso al ver la mirada furiosa de itachi

-donde está deidara? – preguntó aparentemente tranquilo

-etto… él… está… en…. Pues… - dijo nervioso pein

-si?, donde esta? – preguntó inocentemente (nada de inocencia xD)

-pues… está de misión? – dijo no muy seguro pein

-no te dije que no lo mandaras de misión – gritó furioso itachi

-si, pero… es que eran la única pareja disponible y pues… - fue interrumpido por itachi

Itachi se enojó con solo escuchar la palabra pareja

-a donde se fueron? – preguntó

-a… a la aldea de la niebla – dijo nervioso

-cuando? – preguntó de nuevo

- hace 2 días – respondió pein

-porque lo ayudas? – dijo directamente itachi

-eh?? – dijo confundido pein

-quiero saber porque siempre ayudas a sasori

-no lo estoy ayudando – dijo en su defensa Pein (xD)

-bueno, bueno, esta misión mfue sasori quien dijo que se los diera, dijo que había preparado algo para deidara yo le dije que no, pero él me amenazó – dijo tenebroso Pein

-de esta te salvas, pero si deidara le pasa algo, vete preparando tu funeral – dijo itachi para después desaparecer

-esto no es bueno para mi salud – dijo pein para luego desmayarse (xD, desmayarse xD, que miedoso que lo puse)

Itachi emprendió el camino hacia la aldea oculta de la niebla en busca de deidara, temiendo de lo que le pueda hacerle sasori y con ese pensamiento apresuró el paso.

-- En otro lugar --

-Muy bien sasorisama, acabamos en un instante con ellos, son muy débiles – dijo el rubio

-oe, deidara, podemos caminar en el bosque – preguntó el pelirrojo

-porque? Volando es más rápido – protestó deidara

-si, pero quiero ir por el bosque – dijo sasori

-esta bien – dijo con un poco de desconfianza ante la extraña petición del pelirrojo

En unos segundos, deidara y sasori estaban ya en el bosque saltando por las ramas

Media hora después Deidara avanzaba a una velocidad muy rápida SINDO seguida de sasori.

Otros 30 minutos después estaban como antes con la única diferencia de que ahora ya no estaban sobre las ramas sino en tierra firme. (Otra extraña petición de parte de sasori)

En un breve instante cunado deidara se paró para recuperar el aliento por el intenso calor del medio día, ese descuido fue aprovechado por sasori quien empujó al rubio atrapándolo entre su cuerpo y el árbol, sorprendiéndolo y asustándolo a la vez al pobre deidara.

-q… que te pasa, sasorisama - dijo nervioso

-mira, deidara, estamos solo,…. En un bosque… -dijo sasori

-sasorisama, por favor déjame – dijo mientras trataba de separarlo

-míralo del lado positivo, voy a estar siempre a tu lado, siempre y cuando seas solo mió – dijo sasori con una mirada llena de maldad

-NO!! Suéltame!! – gritó deidara quien fue callado a la fuerza por sasori

Las manos de deidara trataban de alejarlo pero sasori cabreado (sorry por la palabra) sostuvo ambas manos de deidara encima de su cabeza inmovilizándolo e impidiéndole cualquier intento de escape.

Para el pelirrojo el cuerpo del rubio era el manjar más dulce existente en la faz de la tierra, pero para el rubio las caricias hechas por el pelirrojo eran como espinas en la piel y le quemaban.

El pelirrojo le sacó toda la ropa dejándolo como dios lo trajo al mundo para después quedar en las mismas condiciones.

Sasori besó todo el cuerpo de deidara acariciándolo, besó la punto de su miembro para luego introducirlo en su boca, sasori estaba en el cielo, pero deidara gritaba, lloraba y suplicaba al pelirrojo que parara.

Un fuerte grito salio de la boca del rubio al sentir como sasori lo penetraba sin haberlo preparado antes, ese grito fue escuchado por cierto uchiha buscador de deidara y al reconocer esa voz, fue hacia el lugar proveniente del grito al rescate de SU rubio amado.

Al llegar, vio como sasori trataba de violar a SU rubio así que de una patada lo alejó del cuerpo de Su rubio.

-estas bien? – preguntó preocupado itachi

-i…itachi – dijo el rubio antes de desmayarse

En un breve instante cuando los ojos de itachi y sasori se encontraron itachi utilizó su sharingan y mandó al pelirrojo a una ilusión dándoles la oportunidad de escapar.

-estarás bien conmigo, deidara, yo te protegeré – dijo itachi antes de desaparecer

Esas palabras, sólo fueron escuchadas por el silencio del bosque…

**Continuará!!**

**Espero que les haya gustado, este capitulo, **

**Entren a mi foro: ****arcade-kingdom./**

**Por favor reviews nn **


	5. Verdades

Espero que les guste nn

**Hontoni gomene!! **

**Lo siento por la demora, tuve mucho trabajo en mi colegio T.T pero ahora ya tengo más tiempo. Estoy de vacaciones nn **

**He hecho este fic con todo mi corazón y todos mis conocimientos para que salga un lemon por lo menos decente. **

**Espero que les guste nn **

**gomen!!**

**Capi 4: Verdades**

Han pasado 2 horas desde que Itachi rescatara a Deidara de las perversas manos de Sasori, lo había tratado de violar, de solo pensar, tenía ganas de ir y matar a ese Sasori, pero no, tenía que cuidar a Deidara, no podía dejarlo solo y menos en un momento así.

Su vista se fijó en el rubio que se encontraba durmiendo en su cama, Su sueño no era tranquilo, puesto que estaba corrompido por las horribles pesadillas que ahora aterraba a Su rubio

El rubio se movía, gritaba que se detuviera, hasta lloraba en sueños. A itachi se le partió el corazón al ver su pequeño así. No pudo hacer más que abrazar al rubio y éste al sentir el abrazo en su subconsciencia se despertó agitado.

Al estar consciente fijó su vista en la habitación. Un cuarto sencillo, pero sin saber agradable para él. No pudo saber quien era el dueño de dicho cuarto. Pero pronto cayó en cuenta de que alguien lo estaba abrazando. Aterrorizado se soltó del abrazo y salió de la cama tratando de escapar. Aunque no logró su cometido ya que al tratar de salir de la cama, sus pies no resistieron su peso y cayó al suelo. Cerró sus ojos para esperar el impacto pero éste nunca llegó. En vez de eso sintió como unos brazos lo cargaban y lo llevaban a la cama.

Curioso pero a la vez temeroso abrió sus ojos para ver a su salvador

Se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que era Itachi quien lo esta cargando. No pudo decir nada, aunque abrió sus labios, ningún sonido salió de ella.

Itachi lo llevó hasta su cama y lo depositó suavemente

-quédate aquí hasta que te recuperes, estarás a salvo aquí y no te atrevas a salir – dijo con un tono frío y luego salió de la habitación.

Dejando a un muy sorprendido y confundido Deidara

Por otra parte….

Sasori se encontraba caminando de regreso a los dominios akatsukis, estaba furioso. Itachi siempre tenía lo que él deseaba, entre ellos la completa atención del rubio de ojos azules, iba planeando un plan para vengarse de Itachi. Un malvado plan se cruzó por su mente, sonriendo apresuró el paso, ya había tardado 3 horas en volver caminando, no tenía tiempo que perder.

A los 15 minutos llegó a los dominios akatsukis y fue directo a ver al líder para dar por terminado la misión.

-hemos terminado con el enemigo Peinsama – dijo un pelirrojo

-bien, donde está Deidara?? – preguntó el líder

-está descansando – mintió el maestro marioneta

-bien, ese caso, puedes retirarte – dijo el líder

-hai – contestó para desaparecer en un puff

◄ ► • ◄ ► • ◄ ► • ◄ ► • ◄ ► • ◄ ► • ◄ ► • ◄ ► • ◄ ► • ◄ ► • ◄ ► • ◄ ► • ◄ ►

Pasó 2 días sin novedad alguna. Deidara estaba recuperándose en el cuarto de Itachi y éste simplemente desapareció. Tobi y Kisame se habían enterado de la situación de Deidara y fueron a visitarlo varias veces.

Por otro lado, Sasori sigue sin aparecer pero lo que nadie sabía era que estaba planeando un ataque definitivo contra Itachi, sabía que no le ganaría en fuerza y habilidad pero si fuera inteligente y encontrara la debilidad del poseedor del sharingan, ganaría y la única debilidad de Itachi fue caer en el sentimiento que tanto odiaba y detestaba, el amor, o sea Deidara

Sonrió recordando el plan de su venganza, una sonrisa malvada apareció en su rostro, pensó que ya era momento de llevar a cabo su venganza y desapareció.

½ hora después se encontraba delante del cuarto de Itachi, sabía que le dueño no se encontraba dentro ya que había desaparecido 2 días atrás y que ahora detrás de esa puerta solo estaba el chico que tanto deseaba poseer.

Abrió la puerta encontrándose con el rubio echado bocaarriba en la cama, cerró la puerta despacio, le puso seguro y avanzó despacio con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

Se echó encima y comenzó a besarlo, por las caricias y la trauma vivida, Deidara se despertó sobresaltado para encontrar a Sasori encima suyo.

Al revivir lo pasado 2 días antes, comenzó a gritar y tratar de sacar a Sasori de encima. Pero Sasori apresó las manos de Deidara encima de su cabeza con una sola mano, mientras que con la otra lo tocaba.

-basta, déjame!! Onegai!! – gritaba llorando el rubio

-no, - respondió el pelirrojo – vas a ser mío de una vez, voy a penetrarte hasta que aceptes que eres solo mío.

-no!! Déjame!! – gritó una vez más el rubio

-Cállate- golpeó a Deidara para después besarlo

Deidara se encontraba llorando pero de un momento a otro, Sasori se encontraba volando fuera de la ventana. Itachi estaba enfrente de Deidara, pero éste seguía llorando pero sorprendido. Itachi lo había salvando de nuevo, pero ¿Porqué? Se preguntaba Deidara

Son decir nada, Itachi siguió al pelirrojo que hace poco había arrojado por la ventana por querer violar de nuevo a Deidara.

Al llegar al suelo, se encontró frente a frente con Sasori, el culpable de lo que estaba pasando Deidara, Su Deidara.

-te he estado esperando – dijo molesto Itachi

-hmp, parece que te he subestimado – respondió Sasori

-no podrás vencerme – dijo de frente el moreno

-eso no lo sabré si no lo intento – contestó el pelirrojo corriendo hacia Itachi

Los dos comenzaron una pelea intensa, con justsus, shurikens, kunais y miles de ataques que eran muy peligrosos.

-te dije que no podrías vencerme – dijo Itachi un poco cansado

-ya sé que no puedo vencerte así – dijo Sasori sonriendo, estaba muy cansado

Itachi sonrió

-a menos que encuentre tu punto débil – terminó de decir Sasori

-hmp, yo no tengo puntos débiles – respondió Itachi

Sasori sonrió, utilizó un ataque muy débil hacia Itachi

-ja, no me podrás vencer con un ataque así – dijo Itachi esquivando fácilmente el ataque y a Sasori- eres muy lento – se burló Itachi

-no puedo creer que seas tan tonto como para no darte cuenta de mis verdaderas intenciones – dijo Sasori dirigiéndose a la habitación de Itachi donde se encontraba Deidara

-kuso! – gruñó furioso Itachi al entender que Sasori iba por Deidara, su debilidad aunque claro nunca lo reconocería.

Cuando Itachi llegó Sasori tenía como rehén a Deidara quien estaba muy débil

-Sasori! Déjalo fuera de esto, no tiene nada que ver – dijo furioso Itachi

-estas seguro?? – Preguntó Sasori – por lo que sé, él… es tu punto débil

-yo no tengo puntos débiles- respondió Itachi

-entonces ataca – dijo Sasori – si él no es tu punto débil, entonces atácame y mátame junto con Deidara

-grrrr… - gruñó Itachi, cerrando su puño con fuerza

-hmp, tenía razón, él es tu punto débil – se burló Sasori

-que es lo que quieres – preguntó Itachi relajándose un poco pero sin bajar la guardia

-jajaja, sabes lo que quiero?? Te quiero muerto, por que te odio, tienes lo que siempre desee y con ellos la completa atención y amor del rubio que tengo en mis brazos, con tu muerte él sería solo mío, solo mío. – rió Sasori

-… - Itachi no pudo decir nada, sabía que Deidara gustaba de él, pero no que lo amaba

Ante la distracción Sasori dejó a Deidara y utilizando un ataque mortal, mató a Itachi

-Dei… Deidara – fueron las últimas palabras de Itachi antes de morir

-jajajajaja, te derroté Itachi, jajajaja – reía Sasori

De pronto se oyó una voz

-de que te ríes – dijo la voz

-que? – dijo Sasori confundido

Todo alrededor de Sasori se convirtió en una completa oscurita y volvió a la realidad, segundos después.

Estaba en el cuarto de Itachi pero esta vez Deidara no estaba a su lado.

-el sharingan – murmuró Sasori sorprendido

-te dije que no podrías vencerme – dijo Itachi sonriendo victoriosamente abrazando a Deidara, quien estaba desmayado en sus brazos.

-kisama!! – dijo Sasori furioso atacando a Itachi, pero éste esquivó lo fácilmente enojando más a Sasori

-es todo lo que puedes hacer? – se burló Itachi

-grr!! Te mataré!! – gritó furioso Sasori, quien con una espada trató de matar a Itachi

Pero el resultado final fue otro. Itachi enterró la espada dentro del cuerpo de Sasori matándolo al instante, pero no sin antes decir el nombre del rubio

-dei… Deidara – susurró Sasori antes de morir

-grrr… como te atreves a decir su nombre – dijo molesto Itachi mientras pateaba el cuerpo inerte el pelirrojo

Puso a Deidara, quien seguía inconsciente, sobre su cama y se deshizo del cuerpo de Sasori, el líder no dijo nada acerca del asesinato del pelirrojo, ya que sabía que fue Itachi quien lo mató y él no quería morir, a pesar de ser él el líder, podría tener miedo a uno de sus súbditos y más si es el legendario Itachi, un frío asesino quien mató a toda su clan. Definitivamente aún valoraba su vida.

1 hora después de la muerte de Sasori, el rubio despertaba en la cama de Itachi, recordaba lo sucedido pero no sabía que pasó con Sasori

Se incorporó en la cama y pudo ver a que Itachi estaba apoyado en la puerta de la habitación observándolo, bajó la cabeza sonrojado, acción que no pasó desapercibido por el ojinegro, quien se acercó al rubio y lo acorraló en la cama y antes de que pudiera algo, lo besó.

El rubio se sorprendió al principio pero luego de unos minutos correspondió el beso. Itachi sonrió al ver que era correspondido, se apegó más al rubio y éste al sentir al moreno encima suyo y el hecho de que sus miembros se rozaban encima de la ropa, no pudo evitar gemir ante el tacto, y al abrir sus labios Itachi aprovechó el momento y metió su lengua explorando la dulce cavidad del rubio, encontrándose con la lengua de éste, comenzó una dulce pelea de quien dominaba a quine y como era obvio Itachi ganó.

Maldijo la hora en que sintió la necesidad de respirar, se separó muy a su pesar de los dulces labios de Su rubio, pero se mantuvo a una distancia cerca, para que en cualquier momento pudiera retomar el control sobre aquellos labios que ahora se encontraban hinchados por la fuerza del beso.

-I… Itachisan – dijo un muy sonrojado rubio

El mencionado volvió a besarlo en un beso apasionado, tiró de la sabana que impedía hacerle suyo a Deidara (aparte de la ropa).

Sus labios dejaron los de Deidara para apoderarse de su blanco cuello, jugó un tiempo con el cuello de Deidara sacándole más de un gemido de placer, Deidara alzaba su cabeza inconscientemente para darle espacio a Itachi de morder, succionar y/o besar su cuello, dejándole con varias marcas rojas, marcas que claramente decían que tenían dueño (xD). Las manos de Itachi se deslizaban por debajo de la ropa de Deidara, acariciando el torso de su niño, éste al sentir el frío tacto de las manos de Itachi no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido. Itachi le quitó el polo a Deidara dejándolo con el pecho descubierto.

Volvió a apoderarse de esos labios que ahora era adicto a ellos y sin previo aviso metió su lengua en la cavidad a la vez que sus manos expertas lo sobre tocaban.

Sus labios dejaron los de Deidara para entretenerse en los botoncitos del rubio. Sus labios jugaban con uno mientras que sus dedos estimulaban al otro.

El rubio se retorcía de placer regalándole gemidos cargados de placer, que para Itachi era música para sus oídos. Después de que Itachi estimulaban ambos botoncitos dejándolos duros y rojos por la excitación, bajó hasta el ombligo donde jugó con ella. Sus manos bajaron hasta la entrepierna del rubio tocándolo por encima del pantalón.

Se deshizo el molesto pantalón que tenía Deidara dejándolo totalmente desnudo, como Dios lo trajo al mundo xD

Itachi atrapó los labios de Deidara en un beso demandante y apasionado mientras que se desnudaba a si mismo quedando en las mismas condiciones que el chico bajo él.

Dirigió sus labios hacia el oído de Deidara para susurrarle

-Eres hermoso Deidara – susurro mientras lamía el lóbulo de la oreja a la vez que sus manos tocaban la cadera y muslos del rubio.

-AH!! – gimió Deidara al sentir que Itachi se pegaba más a su cuerpo logrando que sus miembros se rozaran dolorosamente.

Itachi volvió a besar a Deidara, amaba esos labios y ahora no podía estar ni un segundo sin ellos. Deidara abrazó a Itachi por su cuello a la vez que frotaba su cadera habiendo que sus miembros se chocaran una y otra vez. Las manos de Deidara comenzaron a explorar el cuerpo encima de él, comenzando por su cabello para luego tocar el pecho musculoso pero con algunas cicatrices por las antiguas batallas.

Las manos de Itachi bajaron hasta la entrepierna del rubio, tocando la punto del miembro de éste, logró arrancarle un gemido por parte del rubio

-AH!! – gimió Deidara

Itachi sonrió y en un movimiento rápido aprisionó el miembro del rubio entre sus manos. Momentos después Itachi se encontraba entre las piernas de Deidara, su cálido aliento rozaba con la intimidad de Deidara logrando estremecerlo por completo.

-AH!! I… Itachisan – gimió Deidara

Itachi sonrió para después atrapar el miembro de Deidara en su boca.

-AH!! – gimió fuertemente Deidara sorprendido por la acción del moreno

La cabeza de Itachi se movía de arriba abajo, sacando y metiendo el mimbro de Deidara en su boca, logrando arquearlo por completo en varias ocasiones.

-I… Itachisan AH!! Me… me voy… voy a… a correr AH!! Mn!! – gemía descontroladamente – de… detente! O… onegai!!

Por supuesto Itachi no le hizo caso, ya que era exactamente lo que quería que hiciera, por ello siguió succionando el miembro de Deidara con una velocidad mayor quien minutos después se corrió gritando el nombre de su amado.

-I… Itachisan AH!! – gritó Deidara corriéndose en la boca de Itachi, quien tragó toda su semilla sin dejar una sola gota.

La semilla de Deidara era para Itachi en efecto el manjar más exquisito sobre la faz de la tierra.

Mientras que Deidara se recuperara de su reciente orgasmo, Itachi subió hasta llegar a la oreja de Deidara y susurrarle

-Eres delicioso – dijo Itachi con un tono muy sensual y seductor

-I... Itachisan – dijo muy sonrojado Deidara con la respiración agitaba, acción que no pasó desapercibido por el moreno

-sonrió de a lado – te corriste muy rápido, vas a tener que calentarte de nuevo – dijo en el mismo tono mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja – y sé perfectamente cómo hacerlo – terminó de decir Itachi

Antes de que Deidara pudiera decir algo. Itachi cogió sus manos y las ató en la cabecera de la cama

-eres todo mío – dijo Itachi

Bajó a su cuello para lamerlo y besarlo. Jaló tantas veces creyó conveniente dejando una marca grande y roja a la vez que sus manos masturbaban el miembro de Deidara dejándolo duro y erecto de nuevo.

Deidara gemía y gemía sin parar. Hasta él mismo se sorprendió al escuchar tales sonidos escapar de su boca, aunque se vio interrumpidos sus pensamientos por Itachi quien al haber logrado su cometido de excitar de nuevo a Deidara, subió a sus labios y los besó con hambre.

Tres de sus dedos fueron lamidos sensualmente por Deidara simulando sexo oral. Cuando Itachi creyó estar lo suficientemente ensalivados los guió a la entrada virgen de su koi.

Introdujo uno suavemente, Deidara gimió de dolor por la intromisión. Luego de unos minutos Itachi comenzó s mover sus dedos circularmente agrandando la estrecha entrada del chico bajo él para no lastimarlo mucho. Luego 2, y más tarde 3 dedos entraron en el interior de Deidara haciéndolo gemir de dolor y placer.

Retiró sus dedos suavemente, agarró las piernas de Deidara y las puso sobre su hombro, guió su miembro duro y erecto que ya le dolía por la excitación y puso la punta de su miembro en la entrada virgen del rubio.

- lo mejor viene ahora, vas a ser mío, completamente mío – dijo Itachi

Embistió suavemente para que entrara la punta de su miembro, el rubio estaba deliciosamente estrecho, Deidara gimió de dolor.

-AH!! No va a entrar, lo tienes muy grande – dijo Deidara tratando de soportar el dolor punzante en su entrada virgen

-va a entrar Dei, y voy a hacerte gritar de placer y vas a llegar al cielo gritando mi nombre – respondió Itachi para después entrar en el rubio de una sola embestida.

Deidara gritó de dolor arqueando su espalda, a la vez que unas lágrimas se escapaban de sus hermosos ojos.

Itachi le soltó las manos a Deidara y lo besó de nuevo, susurrándole que se relajara. El rastro de lágrimas fueron quitadas por los labios de Itachi, quien hacía un sobrehumano esfuerzo para contenerse y no comenzar a moverse en un interior tan cálido y estrecho como el de Deidara, dándole a éste tiempo para acostumbrarse a la invasión

Minutos después, el dolor punzante en la entrada de Deidara había desaparecido casi por completo, cambiándolo por placer, haciéndole sentir ganas de que Itachi se moviera.

Éste al ver que en la cara de Deidara ya no se mostraba dolor alguno, comenzó a moverse primero lentamente, y luego aumentar el ritmo embistiéndolo salvajemente

-AH!! MN!! Si!! AH!! – gemía Deidara

-Dei… Dei… Ah! – gemía respondiéndole Itachi

-Si!! AH!!, quiero…. Quiero más Itachi, quiero más AH!! – gemía/gritaba Deidara

Itachi respondió al deseo de Deidara aumentando más la velocidad, levantó a Deidara haciéndolo quedar sentado sobre su regazo y que el miembro de Deidara se rozaran con el abdomen de ambos

-AH!! Si!! MN!! Más!! Itachi, quiero más… más fuerte!!, dame más fuerte!! AHHH!! Itachi AH!! – gemía descontroladamente Deidara

Itachi solo respondía a los deseos de Deidara aumentando más la velocidad, con una mano comenzó a masturbar el miembro de Deidara. Itachi no quería llegar hasta darle otro al rubio.

-AH!! – gimió fuertemente Deidara cuando Itachi había tocado el punto sensible de Deidara

Itachi sonrió para embestir nuevamente en aquel lugar

-AH!! Si!! Dale ahí Itachi, sí!! AH!! – gritaba de placer Deidara, estaba cerca de llegar al clímax por el placer recibido tanto en su miembro como en su entrada.

-AH!!, SI!! Itachisan AH!! Soy… soy tuyo, SI!! AH!! – gemía Deidara a punto de correrse

-AH!! vamos dilo de nuevo AH!, dilo de nuevo, di que eres mío AH!! Vamos Deidara… AH! grita… grita que eres solamente mío AH!! Mío-– decía entrecortadamente Itachi

Deidara se sorprendió ya que es la primera vez que oía a Itachi gemir, aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello

-Si Itachi!! Soy solamente AH!! Solamente tuyo! AH!! Tuyo, soy solo tuyo Itachi!! AH!! – gimió fuertemente Deidara ya estaba por correrse en la mano de Itachi

-Ai… Aishiteru – dijo Itachi sorprendiendo a Deidara, aunque Itachi no parecía percatarse de lo que acaba de decir – eres mío solo mío AH!! – gemía Itachi mientras embestía con todas sus fuerzas a Deidara.

-AH!! Si!! Soy todo tuyo Itachi AH!! ITACHI!! – gritó Deidara arqueando por completo su espalda corriéndose en la mano de su amado manchando el abdomen de ambos

El mencionado embistió fuertemente y descontroladamente al rubio, sentía que no podía contenerse por más tiempo.

Y con 12 embestidas descontroladas el moreno liberó su esencia dentro del rubio gritando su nombre

-Dei… DEIDARA!! – gritó Itachi corriéndose

Ambos se dejaron caer agotados sobre la cama, ahora lo que quería era recuperar el aire en los pulmones, Itachi cayó sobre el rubio sin salir aun de él.

Al normalizar la respiración el rubio se atrevió a romper el silencio

-Ai… Aishiteru – dijo el rubio muy sonrojado

Itachi no dijo nada, era obvio que no se había dado cuenta cuando le había dicho a Deidara que lo amaba, simplemente lo besó abrazándolo más fuerte

-te lo dije no?? Que te iba a hacer gritar de placer – dijo Itachi en la oreja de Deidara con un tono muy seductor

-Ha… Hai – respondió Deidara muy sonrojado, acción que fue vista por el moreno, quien le respondió embistiéndolo 2 veces – ah!! Ah! – gimió el rubio

-y dime, quieres que salga de ti? – preguntó Itachi negándose a abandonar la entrada deliciosamente estrecha de Deidara y la calidez que éste le brindaba

-… - Deidara no respondió, estaba muy sonrojado

Itachi sonrió y volvió a embestirlo 2 veces – dime – embistiéndolo de nuevo 2 veces, Itachi pensó que no volvería a embestirlo en ese momento, porque terminaría excitado otra vez por estar en el interior de Deidara

-n… no… quédate dentro – dijo un muy sonrojado Deidara

Itachi sonrió y abrazó a Deidara susurrándole – duérmete

Aunque eran recién las 6 de la tarde, los dos se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo ya que ambos estaban muy agotados, por aquel acto de amor.

A la mañana siguiente…

Itachi fue quien se despertó primero, y sonrió en su mente recordando lo de la noche anterior y se dio cuenta de que seguía en el interior de Deidara pero éste interrumpió sus pensamientos, estaba despertando

Aquella escena fue muy hermosa en opinión de Itachi, sintió ganas de volver a hacerle el amor a Deidara

-o… ohayo! Itachisan – dijo Deidara un poco sonrojado al ver que Itachi lo veía intensamente y además podía sentirlo dentro

-… - respuesta de Itachi

-tienes hambre? – preguntó inocentemente

-una sonrisa malvada apareció en el rostro de Itachi, asustando un poco a Deidara- Claro Deidara, tengo mucha hambre – poniendo énfasis en la palabra mucha

-en… entonces vamos a comer – queriendo levantarse, pero Itachi se lo impidió abrazándolo y volteándolo quedando Itachi sobre Deidara

-a donde crees que vas? – preguntó Itachi

-a… a comer – dijo temeroso Deidara por la sonrisa en el rostro del moreno

-pero si mi comida favorita esta justamente aquí – dijo Itachi y antes de que Deidara dijera algo, comenzó a besar su blanco cuello (bueno no tan blanco ya que tenía un montón de marcas rojas) y sus manos acariciaban sus muslos

-ah!! De… detente Itachisan, lo acabamos de hacer anoche – dijo Deidara sonrojado recordándolo lo que pasó en la noche del día anterior

◄ ► • ◄ ► Flash Back ◄ ► • ◄ ►

Cuando Deidara se despertó ahogado en sus propios gemidos, se encontró a sí mismo boca abajo mientras que Itachi estaba embistiéndolo fuertemente.

¿Qué es lo que había pasado?

Pues cuando Itachi despertó a medianoche se encontró a sí mismo excitado por estar en el interior de Deidara y sin poder contenerlo lo volteó par embestirlo salvajemente.

◄ ► • ◄ ► Fin del Flash Back ◄ ► • ◄ ►

-y… y que tiene – respondió Itachi – sabes que nunca me cansaré de poseerte, eres tan estrecho, aprietas tan deliciosamente alrededor de mi miembro que, créeme, solo necesito ver tu lindo trasero para excitarme, tenlo por seguro – dijo muy sensual Itachi en la oreja de Deidara haciéndolo sonrojar fuertemente

-I… Itachisan – Deidara no sabía que decir, estaba muy sorprendido y sonrojado por lo que le dijo Itachi hace unos segundos

-Itachi sonrió de lado, obvio que Deidara no lo vio ya que la cara de Itachi estaba entre el hombro y cuello de Deidara, no dijo nada, simplemente comenzó a embestirlo nuevamente haciendo gemir de nuevo a Deidara

-AH!! – y nuevamente los gemidos se hicieron presentes y así ambos amantes volvieron a entregarse el uno al otro mientras los pájaros volaban libremente en el cielo azul.

◄ ► • ◄ ► • ◄ ► • ◄ ► • ◄ ► • ◄ ► • ◄ ► • ◄ ► • ◄ ► • ◄ ► • ◄ ► • ◄ ► • ◄ ►

**Fin?? **

**No!! xD, aun falta el epílogo xDD**

**Esta vez prometo que será más rápido. xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado el lemon nn**

**Reviews si??**

**Nos vemos en otra de mis locuras **


	6. Final

Capitulo Final

Era una noche estrellada, la luna estaba radiante, parecía que brillaba sólo para dos personas que estaban entregándose mutuamente.

Aquellas personas, en un tiempo fueron asesinos sin sentimientos, pero ahora, encontraron el verdadero significado de la vida al encontrarse mutuamente, esas personas se llaman Itachi y Deidara.

Dos personas tan opuestas, pero con algo en común, el mutuo amor que sentían ellos dos, no tenían límites.

Después de todo lo que les había pasado por fin podían estar juntos, después de quitar todos los obstáculos por fin podían demostrar todo el amor que sentía sin temor a que alguien los separase.

-AH!! – gimió Deidara al sentir como Itachi lo penetraba de una sola vez pero con delicadeza.

-Ah! – gimió por lo bajo Itachi – Dei, eres tan estrecho, AH! – dijo Itachi comenzando a embestirlo, primero suavemente, y luego salvajemente

Deidara pensaba que Itachi fuera a romperlo por la mitad, pero el placer que sentía era indescriptible.

-AH!! AH!! Itachi, sí! AH!! – gemía entrecortadamente Deidara

-AH!! – gimió itachi

Itachi seguía embistiendo salvajemente a Deidara hasta que éste llegó al clímax e Itachi lo siguió momentos después.

-Deidara, sigues siendo tan rico – decía Itachi luego de salir, muy a su pesar, del cuerpo de Deidara y abrazarlo posesivamente por la cintura.

Deidara no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse y dejarse llevar por los brazos de Itachi hasta quedarse dormido.

Al día siguiente…

Itachi fue el primero en despertar, abrió sus ojos negros, acostumbrándose a la luz, miró a su costado donde aún permanecía dormido, abrazado a él, su amante.

-ha pasado muchas cosas desde que te vi, siempre estaba pendiente de ti, aunque no quiera aceptarlo – confesó Itachi – siempre te he amado, ahora recién me doy cuenta, no voy a dejar que te separes de mi, nunca – terminó de decir Itachi para besar los dulces labios de su amante tratando de no despertarlo.

Pero Deidara había escuchado lo que había dicho Itachi sorprendiéndolo, por eso no había respondido en un principio el beso de su koi, pero luego recuperándose, lo correspondió dulcemente, sorprendiendo a Itachi.

-E… estabas despierto? – preguntó sorprendido Itachi

-así es… escuché lo que me dijiste – respondió sonrojado, Deidara

Itachi sonríe dulcemente, pero era una sonrisa ligera, y la única persona que tenía el honor de poder ver la sonrisa de Itachi, era Deidara

-solo quiero que sepas que te amo – dijo Itachi besándolo, siendo correspondido por Deidara de inmediato.

Ambos se levantaron y fueron a bañarse, tardándose más de 1 hora, por la calentura de Itachi y por estar mimándose.

Felizmente era muy de mañana y nadie había despertado aún.

Últimamente ambos habían pensado muy bien en dejar la organización Akatsuki, no querían arriesgarse a morir un día de estos y dejar al otro, porque ambos sabían que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro. Pensaban irse, pero conociendo a su líder, era obvio que no los dejaría. Pero no todo es tristeza, ya que en los últimos días, a sus compañeros, se les veían cansados, y cuando Deidara conversó con ellos, más de uno, ya pensaba irse de la organización y retirarse de esto de ser asesinos.

-- Flash Back --

-que es lo que sucede?? – preguntó un rubio

-es que ya no quiero seguir matando a nadie – respondió otro

-yo tampoco – una tercera voz se les unió a ellos

-ni yo – se les unió una cuarta voz

-y entonces porqué no se retiran? – preguntó de nuevo el rubio

-es que conociendo al líder es obvio que no nos dejarán irnos, antes él mismo nos mata – respondió el segundo

-eso mismo – respondió otro

-- Fin del Flash Back--

Deidara quería irse de esa organización criminal, no quería seguir ahí, matando más gente, ya que él mismo encontró el significado de su vida cuando se unió en cuerpo y alma con Itachi, y no quería arriesgarse a perderlo. Además quería revivir el clan de su koi, en konoha, aunque tal vez ellos no los acepten.

Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos

-que piensas? –preguntó la voz abrasándolo de la cintura

-en ti – respondió Deidara volteándose y besándolo dulcemente en sus labios

-no mientas – dijo en tono reproche Itachi

-jeje, estaba pensando en que quiero irme de aquí – respondió

-yo también – dijo Itachi – entonces vamonos

-pero... conociendo al líder, es obvio que no nos dejará ir – dijo triste Deidara

-no te preocupes, ya hablé con los otros miembros de la organización, la mayoría está de acuerdo en rebelarse contra ese líder inútil, además muchos quieren irse ya, estaba viniendo a decirte que podemos irnos de aquí y revivir mi clan… contigo – dijo Itachi

-en serio?? - preguntó Deidara emocionado por las 2 noticias

Itachi sólo asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en la boca

-cuando va a ser la rebelión? – preguntó Deidara

-ahora mismo, vamos a ver – dijo Itachi jalándolo de la mano

Deidara simplemente lo siguió, cuando salieron, muchas personas, estaban peleando, algunos porque querían conseguir su libertad y otros porque querían defender la organización y a su líder.

La batalla no duró mucho ya que Itachi estaba tan aburrido que decidió matar al líder él solito, y con su sharingan mangekyo, lo mandó al otro mundo sin camino de regresó.

Las personas de la organización declararon a Itachi como el nuevo líder de la organización pero como Itachi no tenía interés alguno en otra cosa que no sea poseer ahora mismo a Su Deidara, decidió disolver la organización Akatsuki y dejar libre a todos, pero con la condición que no volviera a matar o sino él los mataría. Todos exactamente todos, se sorprendieron por la condición. Acaso Itachi estaba prohibiéndolos que vuelvan a matar?? Pero bueno era su líder y tenían que hacerle caso, ninguno quería tener problemas con un Uchiha, ya que un uchiha siempre, pero siempre cumple con sus problemas y amenazas.

A la semana siguiente, ya todos los de la organización se habían ido, todos por un camino diferente, excepto Itachi y Deidara, quienes se dirigieron hacia konoha, a paso lento, de todas maneras tenían todo el tiempo del mundo

Otra semana después, se encontraban en una cabaña cerca de konoha, aun no se atreven a entrar (par de cobardes u.u) y pues en ese momento se encuentran un poco ocupados

-ahh!!. Itachi… más… más adentro!! – gritaba de placer Deidara

-ah! Deichan – respondía Itachi

-yo… yo, estoy… em…. Ah!! – gemía Deidara

-ah!!

-em… ba…. – Deidara no podía terminar de decir la palabra por las oleadas de placer que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos – ra… za…

-ah!! – gemía Itachi sin saber lo que había dicho Deidara o tratando de decir

-DO!! – gritó Deidara al venirse en la mano de Itachi

-ah!! – gritó Itachi corriéndose en el interior de Deidara, obviamente no entendió nada de lo que acaba de decir Deidara, mas bien ni lo escucho

Itachi se incorporó lentamente y se acostó al costado de Deidara, quien estaba un poco aturdido ya que Itachi no le había absolutamente nada acerca de su condición

-ne… nee!! Itachi – dijo un poco nervioso Deidara

-mn? – respondió Itachi abrazando a Deidara por la cintura acercándolo a su cuerpo

-no… escuchaste nada, de lo que dije hace rato?? – preguntó Deidara

-si… te escuché gemir, y decir mi nombre – dijo lujuriosamente Itachi mordiendo la oreja de Deidara, arrancándole un pequeño gemido

-ah!, no eso no! – dijo sonrojado Deidara – de lo que dije

-que dijiste?? – preguntó Itachi

-U pues… dije… que… - dijo nervioso Deidara

-…

-que… yo… estoy…

-estas… - repitió Itachi

-estoy… EMBARAZADO!! – gritó lo último muy sonrojado

- O.O

-TnT, ya no me quieres?? – preguntó tristemente Deidara al ver que Itachi no decía nada

-estas seguro?? – preguntó Itachi

-si no quieres al bebé, solo dímelo – respondió Deidara tristemente

-pero que estás diciendo, ¡es la mejor noticia del mundo que me han dicho en mi vida!! – Respondió feliz Itachi tirándose encima de Deidara y llenándolo de besos – cómo podía no quererte, ni a mi hijo

-nn te amo Itachi – dijo Deidara

-yo también, y gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo – respondió Itachi

Fin xDDDDD

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dos meses después de que Deidara le dijera que estaba embarazado, Itachi ya no podía dormir, para nada, y ustedes ya saben porque nn antojos!! Y peleas sin sentido por la noche (cambios de humor)

En una noche de luna nueva… en la madrugada

-Itachi… Itachi!! – llamaba Deidara para despertar a Itachi o mejor dicho tratando de despertarlo

-mn… que quieres?? – preguntó Itachi sonámbulo

-nn quiero galletas de chocolate – dijo Deidara sonriendo

-y donde quieres que saque eso a esta hora de la madrugada y en la mitad del bosque ¬¬ - preguntó Itachi

-no sé, pero quiero comerlo ahora - respondió Deidara

-si quieres comer anda a la cocina y cocina algo tu mismo – dijo Itachi tratando de no dormirse

-¬¬ pero quiero galletas de chocolate

-entonces prepáralas tu! – dijo Itachi

-no sé como hacerlas

-y tu crees que yo si? – reprochó Itachi

-entonces anda y compra

-cómpralas tu!

-no anda tu

-mañana te las compro, ahora déjame dormir!! – dijo Itachi molesto volteándose para dormir de nuevo

Pero antes de poder echarse Deidara lo agarró del brazo impidiéndole volver a dormir

-QUE QUIERES AHORA? - gritó furioso Itachi

Deidara lo miró con cara de perrito abandonado y con los ojitos llorosos, Itachi se le partió el alma de ver a su koi de esa manera y lo besó para tranquilizarlo

-esta bien… esta bien, voy a comprarte tus galletas pero que no se repita de acuerdo?? – dijo Itachi

-nn – Deidara asintió

Itachi se fue en la madrugada tratando de encontrar esas malditas galletas de chocolate, pero dónde las va a conseguir en la mitad de un bosque y en madrugada. Sin tener opción fue a konoha, sigilosamente y entró a una tienda a "comprar" las galletas, y cuando lo encontró puso el dinero encima de la mesa y cerró la puerta xDDD (que forma de robar xDDDD)

Itachi creía que era el único día, pero se equivocó, ya que a la noche siguiente se repitió la misma escena

-Itachi… Itachi!! – dijo Deidara

-Y ahora que quieres? – preguntó Itachi

-quiero helado de chocolate, una pizza, sopa ramen y pollo a la brasa (lo siento pero yo quiero comer lo último) – dijo Deidara

-O.O NO ¬¬- dijo Itachi – ayer te dije que sería la única noche

-pero yo KIERO COMER ESO!! – gritó Deidara – además es también tu hijo

-TT bueno bueno ahora te lo traigo – dijo Itachi resignándose para ir a complacer a su koi

Para Itachi las cosas no fueron tan sencillas, aunque ya los habían aceptado de nuevo en la aldea, las continuas peleas con su ahora esposo Deidara, sus antojos que nunca desaparecieron, sus cambios de humor y su "cambios de temperatura" xDDD, es decir, hacía movimientos tan sensuales que hacían que Itachi tenga ganas de tirárselo xDDD, sin mencionar que la mayoría de veces fue Deidara quien comenzó a insinuarle xDDD

En la etapa del embarazo de Deidara, Itachi la pasó no muy bien que digamos, no podía dormir xDDD y tenía que trabajar mientras su esposo estaba en casa viendo tv ¬¬ xD, pero todo eso cambio cuando el día en que vio nacer a su hija llegó.

Era 23 de abril (mi cumple nn) y en la mañana Deidara estaba cocinando cuando de repente un fuerte dolor en su parte baja lo hizo doblarse agarrando su panza, haciendo caer todas las cosas. Por el fuerte sonido, Itachi llegó de inmediato, y al ver a su esposo decidió llevarlo al hospital.

Ahí lo atendieron rápidamente diciendo que el bebé ya quería salir, fueron 8 horas de cirugía, puesto que era un embarazo masculino y era más difícil. Cuando al fin la luz desapareció, el doctor salió diciendo que el parto fue un éxito y que ahora el joven Deidara se encuentra en una habitación normal.

Itachi fue a verlo de inmediato encontrándose con un panorama más tierna de su vida. Deidara abrazando a su hijo con la mejor sonrisa del mundo.

Se acercó y lo beso.

-estas bien?? – preguntó Itachi

-si!! – respondió Deidara

-cómo quieres que se llame? – preguntó Itachi

-no sé elige tu! – dijo Deidara

-que tal si se llame… Akito Syusuke Uchiha – sugirió Itachi

-me encanta – dijo Deidara

-Bienvenido a nuestra familia… Akito Syusuke Uchiha

--owari --

**Perdónenme por tanto tiempo sin actualizar, es que reformatearon mi comp. TT**

**Hontoni gomene!! Pero voy a actualizar de ahora en adelante más rápido**

**Reviews si??**

**Nos vemos en otra de mis locuras nn**

**Bye bye **


End file.
